degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
The Power of Love
"The Power of Love" 'is the twenty second episode and season finale of Season 3 of the Canadian television series, Degrassi:The Next Generation. It originally aired on April 5, 2004 on CTV Television and on August 6, 2004 on The N. The episode was written by story editors Aaron Martin and James Hurst and directed by Stefan Scaini. It shares its episode title with a song of the same name by Celine Dion. Main Plot It's the year end dance at Degrassi and Jimmy wants to make it the perfect night, but it turns out to be one disaster after another. Sub Plot Sean is beginning to feel guilty for stealing Mr. Simpson's laptop. He confesses, but getting Mr. Simpson's forgiveness turns out to be the hard part. Third Plot Caitlin is asked by Joey to move in, but she gets a job offer as a reporter in Los Angeles, but decides to move in to Joey's house, anyway. However, something unexpected happens. Production Notes Series Continuity *After freaking out over her locker location in 'Father Figure, Paige's time in "the exile", the unfavorable area where her locker was located, is over with the end of their current school year. *Sean's welfare situation is brought up again when he fails Mr. Simpson's course, but he is assigned an extra project to boost his grade up. *Caitlin Ryan leaves for her trip around the world for nine months to do work on her piece about HIV/AIDS, which she won't return until season 4. *Sean admits to Snake that he is the one that took his laptop, which he stole back in Gangsta, Gangsta to get back at Emma. *Jimmy, Hazel, Spinner, and Paige, before the dance, eat at the same restaurant that Spinner, Ashley, and Paige dined and dashed at in I Want Candy. The same waiter adds the bill from their lunch a few weeks ago onto Jimmy's bill for that night. *Manny and J.T. attend the dance as each others dates. *Caitlin mentions that Joey has broken his promises before, referring to the time he cheated on her years ago. Character Revelation *This is Kendra's final appearance in the show, even though she is seen in the opening credits in seasons 4 and 5. It is never explained what happened to her character, as she simply "vanished". She was not present during future important events in Spinner's life, such as when he was diagnosed with testicular cancer, or when he married Emma Nelson. Trivia *The title of this episode is named after the song "The Power Of Love" ''by Celine Dion. *Billy Ray Cyrus makes a cameo appearance in this episode. *This is the second time there's been a fire at a school dance in Degrassi History. The first was in the episode 'Bye-Bye, Junior High''', however, the school did not burn down this time. *On the Season 3 boxed set, the synopsis for this episode confirms that it was originally titled "Rock The Casbah." It was supposed to feature Ellie and Marco in the main plot. It is unknown why it was changed. Links= *Watch The Power of Love on PutLocker |-| Gallery= 3-22-1.jpg 3-22-2.jpg 3-22-3.jpg fdsgfsdgsgrs.jpg tumblr_l95qktVSt91qzug70o1_500.png Caitlin.PNG 4543h.png 43d.png 334.png Duke.png 4545j.png 544fh.png 434.png 45453.png Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi: TNG episodes Category:Season Finale Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Season 3